El internado
by neverdie
Summary: Versión reeditada y potenciada de mi viejo fic de; Deudas, Compromisos, y Malos entendidos. Resumen: Marco debe regresar al internado Santa Olga con el fin de negociar varios tratados comerciales y de paz ahora que Eclipsa esta sentada en el trono, claro que no puedo regresar como hombre.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Llega un momento en el corazón de cada madre, no puede evitar preguntarse "¿Es este realmente mi hijo?" Ya sea por curiosidad al azar, un fetiche particularmente turbio, o un interés legítimo, no dejaba de ser una pregunta de lo más extraña, una que toda madre tiende a realizarse en algún momento. Y este definitivamente era el turno de Moon Butherfly de hacerse esa pregunta.

¿Era posible que el ser que llevo en su vientre por nueve meses, hubiese sido cambiado en algún momento después del parto? ¿Realmente ella había traído a este mundo a un ser así? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se sintiese más relacionada con un chico que apenas si conocía desde hace menos de un año, que con su hija Star, a quien se supone que conoce desde antes de que naciese? ¿Cómo podía ser, que su mente fantasease acerca de la posibilidad de que el chico, muy superior a su hija de sangre, fuese realmente su hijo?

Moon no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba consciente de que Marco ya no era el amigo de su hija en sus pensamientos. El chico de la tierra había demostrado un gran intelecto en múltiples áreas, un amplio dominio de las artes marciales, un inmenso control de sus emociones, así como una impresionante capacidad para solucionar las diversas situaciones que pudiesen presentársele de improviso. Siempre que estuviese lejos de Star, porque cerca era otro cuento.

En cambio, su hija, una princesa, entrenada desde la cuna para ser su heredera. Moon no quería pensar a profundidad en eso, pero las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar lo inmensamente decepcionada que se encontraba.

-Me duele la cabeza. - Se quejó Moon mientras trataba de alejar sus pensamientos inoportunos, de la situación que le había llevado a este punto. - ¿Podrías repetir porque deseas mi ayuda Star?

Star bajo la cabeza, sentía la mirada llena de decepción de su madre.

-Yo…

Eclipsa coloco su mano en el hombro de Star, y con una gentil sonrisa tomo la palabra.

-Moon, sé que no estamos en los mejores términos, en especial tras el incidente de mi hija.

\- ¿Cómo puedes considerar a ese monstruo de más de cinco metros que come almas, tu hija? –Interrumpió Moon con preocupación. - Ella…continua, no voy a meterme allí, de seguro ya es un lio sin mi ayuda.

Eclipsa asintió satisfecha, el que Moon no quisiese lanzar más leña al problema que ahora tenía en Mewni, era un gesto muy agradecido. Mientras Star se limita a dar una disculpa cobarde pero respetuosa a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Como ya sabes, soy la heredera legitima del trono de Mewni, y ahora…

Moon levanto la mano con el fin de interrumpir nuevamente a Eclipsa. - Podríamos saltarnos la parte donde tu revives tras 300 años sellada, y mi hija te ayudo a sacarme del reino a patadas.

Star quiso protestar ante la declaración de su madre, pero una fulminante mirada de su progenitora vasto para que se le congelase la sangre.

-Bien…-Eclipsa suspira larga y profundamente, la situación estaba más tensa de lo que esperaba. – Hay varios grupos que no aceptan mi derecho al trono, aunque de momento los esfuerzos de Star los han silenciado, tengo miedo de que esto solo sea la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¿Silenciado? Los constantes balbuceos sin sentido de mi hija solo han servido para que esta farsa se mantenga a flote, la gente no se revelara contra la dueña de la varita, no sin armas al menos. –Se apresuró a corregir Moon.

Eclipsa tuvo que darle la razón a Moon en esa declaración, la situación empeoraba rápidamente, los reinos vecinos estaban cancelando los tratados uno tras otro, la inconformidad se respiraba en el aire, y aunque no era dicho en voz alta, era claro que los caballeros de la guardia real habían comenzado a amotinarse en contra de su reina. Eclipsa ya no sabía en quien confiar, razón por la cual estaba aquí pidiendo apoyo a la reina que ella había desheredado accidentalmente.

-Moon, pese a que no lo creas, esta nunca fue mi intención, yo solo quería saber que le paso a mi hija, que se te negase el derecho al trono de Mewni, o que mi hija regresase transformada en una hambrienta bestia nunca estuvo en mis planes, yo solamente quería… abrazar a mi hija una vez más.

Moon se sintió terriblemente mal cuando la voz de Eclipsa se rompió en las últimas palabras, si la situación no fuese tan desagradable. Ella hubiese comprendido, incluso aceptado que el consejo mágico estuvo equivocado. Eclipsa solo tuvo la desgracia de estar en el momento y lugar equivocado. Lamentablemente la situación no se lo permitía, no sin querer arrancarse las muelas primero.

-Madre, sé que estas molesta, pero cuando sostuviste la varita por primera vez juraste que defenderías a Mewni a capa y espada.

Y nuevamente Star demostraba su incompetencia, ¿Acaso su hija que no sabía cuándo mantener su boca cerrada? Pereciese que su hija solo hablaba cuando así podía echar cualquier progreso a la mierda. Acaso Star había olvidado que; ¡Ella había hecho ese juramento sobre la tumba, **¡Aun vacía!**, de su madre, **¡La reina!,** recién asesinada! ¿Por qué su hija tenía que traer esa memoria a la conversación en ese momento? ¿Acaso su hija no tenía idea alguna de lo que ese recuerdo significaba para ella? ¡En especial ahora que ella, había sido desheredada!

-Star, guarda silencio. - Las palabras apenas si lograron salir de su boca, eran lo último de paciencia que ella tenía en ese momento.

Eclipsa sujeto a Star y con mano firme la refugio detrás de su persona.

-Por favor, perdona a tu hija, esta tan desesperada como yo, la guerra, parece tan próxima, y no parece haber forma de evitarla.

Moon tuvo que admitir que Eclipsa si tenía cierto don con la palabra, no a un nivel adecuado para la realeza, pero comparado con su hija, era divino.

-Solo, has que guarde silencio. –Comento Moon mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

¿Cómo era posible que su hija fuese tan incompetente?

-Moon, por favor, el tiempo apremia, ¿Nos ayudaras a salvar el reino?

\- ¿Dónde está Marco? - La repentina pregunta de Moon dejo sin habla a todas. - ¡Respondan!

-Deje a mi hija a su cuidado, está en la tierra. -Contesto de forma apresurada Eclipsa, quien no comprendía porque la situación había dado ese extraño giro.

\- ¿Puedes llamarlo aquí, o mi hija lo tiene ocupado en alguna otra tarea inútil?

-Bueno. - Eclipsa regreso a ver a Star quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, si es necesario, puedo solicitar su presencia, pero, ¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Por que necesitas a alguien leal, con cabeza fría, que esté dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego, si quieres salir del problema en el que estas metidas. –Contesto Moon a las preguntas de Eclipsa.- ¡Te ayudare! Pero que quede claro, no lo hago por ti, solo no quiero llevar en mi conciencia que permití que una guerra civil comenzase, pudiendo impedirla. Es más, si te ayudo, tendrás que dejarme adjurar.

Eclipsa bajo la cabeza, satisfecha y aterrada con la respuesta de Moon, su ayuda sin duda sería muy gratificante en esta situación, aun así, el precio era inmenso, además no podía evitar sentir algo de curiosidad del porque era Marco a quien ella solicitaba.

-Llamare a Marco, ¿Debo pedirle que traiga algo, o….?

-Solo llámalo. - Moon se levantó, y uso su magia para cambiar sus ropas. - Hare unas llamadas, que este aquí para cuando regrese, ya que explicare los detalles de mi plan.

Eclipsa y Star, se sintieron muy raras, de alguna forma habían obtenido una valiosa ayuda, pero, no se sentía bien, era obvio que Moon ofrecería su guía con un inmenso desprecio.

-Iré a llamar a Marco. - Anuncio Star antes de desaparecer tras un portal dimensional.

-Suerte.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Muy bien. Todos escúchenme, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo. Santa Olga es un reformatorio reconocido por corregir el comportamiento indisciplinado de las princesas, impartiendo varios cursos, entre los cuales están; etiqueta, equitación, modales, interacción con la naturaleza y los animales, modales necesarios para una fiesta de té, postura y vestimenta apropiada, etc.

Moon tuvo que detener su descripción del curso cuando vio como las manos de Eclipsa, Marco, y Star se levantaron.

\- ¡Preguntas después! El reformatorio se encuentra en un gran castillo que data de una época anterior a las seis líneas de sangre ardiente, tiene grandes torres de piedra y múltiples edificios puntiagudos. La estructura es férrea y prácticamente impenetrable, es el fruto de la combinación de los materiales más versátiles del multiverso, además de poseer un sistema de seguridad que suprime hasta la más mínima fuente de magia. -Moon levanto un mapa del complejo educativo, necesitaba que todos entendiesen lo que era la seguridad del internado. - El edificio está rodeado completamente por una fosa sin fondo, además, para garantizar la exclusividad del acceso, solo se posee un camino para ingresar y salir del recinto, el cual pasa a través de un puente levadizo retráctil. Los muros están hechos a base de piedra Haveltroth, tan fuertes como para resistir el fuego de un dragón y los vitrales se componen de Obsidiatrita, un material que se considera irrompible.

Moon se tomó unos segundos para respirar, además de que necesitaba que Star se callase de nuevo.

\- ¡Preguntas después! Los guardias vigilan constantemente las entradas y pasillos a todas horas del día, una Torre estacionada en algún lugar de la entrada resguarda un cristal tramorfidiano, inhibiendo el uso de las tijeras dimensionales y previniendo cualquier fuga o la entrada de presencias hostiles. -Moon se sintió satisfecha cuando termino su presentación, y señalo a Marco para que este hablase.

-Sí, creo que sabemos lo que esa fortaleza es rei..señora Moon, yo…..Star tuvo que entrar allí una vez, salvo a Ponyhead.

Moon asintió satisfecha a esa declaración, entre todas las locuras en que Star había arrastrado a Marco, esta esa por mucho una de gran renombre. -Puedes llamarme Moon, Marco, lo de señora está sobrando, y si sé que entraron en alguna ocasión. La noticia de que un par de adolecentes habían logrado saltarse siglos de defensas mágicas y demás, fue la comidilla en la corte por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, Moon.- Marco se sintió muy extraño al pronunciar el nombre de la ex reina.- ¿Esto como ayuda a Star y Eclipsa?

Moon no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente al ver la inmensa lealtad que Marco tenía con su hija, ¿Por qué no podía ser reciprocar esa lealtad?

-Porque, si deseas tener un camino libre para negociar con las potencias vecinas que se están negando a hablar con la reina de la oscuridad, es aquí donde puedes conseguirlo, aquí es donde las futuras reinas son educadas, y ya que no tiene directora actualmente, voy a asumir dicho cargo, ya lo discutí con varios conocidos, y logré hacerme con la vacante de directora general.

\- ¡Madre no puedes! -El grito De Star fue interrumpido por Moon, quien le lanzo un hechizo para silenciarla por completo. - Ahoooo gaoooo

-Debes aprender a cerrar la boca Star.

Eclipsa se paró antes de que la rabia de Moon se derramase sobre su asustada e indefensa hija. -Por favor Moon, a mí también me gustaría saber cómo ser directora de este lugar ayudara a evitar una guerra.

Sin embargo, fue Marco quien respondió esa pregunta. -Sí, no podemos hablar con los padres, ¿Las hijas podrían ayudarnos?

-Es bueno ver que uno de los dos tiene la cabeza para algo más que usar sombrero. –Moon se sentó y suspiro larga y pausadamente. - Si logramos congraciarnos, con las jóvenes hijas, sus padres se verán obligados a escucharnos.

-Querida, sé que las cosas han cambiado los siglos que estuve cristalizada, pero estoy segura que ninguna de esas princesas está interesada en ser la amiga de la directora de esa glorificada prisión.

Moon sonrió de nuevo, Eclipsa había dado en el clavo.

-Eso es verdad, por eso es que debemos meter a alguien de incognito, alguien que pueda ganarse la confianza del alumnado, y pueda convencer a las princesas adecuadas para que nos ayuden. Un topo por decirlo de alguna forma.

El plan fue claro para todos en ese momento, una alumna serviría como lazo.

-Es brillante. - Eclipsa sonrió mientras sujetaba el plano del internado. –Es una línea directa a todos esos reyes que se niegan a hablar de otra cosa que no sea guerra.

Moon asintió, mientras retiraba el hechizo silenciador de su hija. - Por eso asumí la dirección, así puedo mover los hilos correctos, y poner a nuestro topo en el lugar correcto, y la hora correcta.

Los tres escuchas estuvieron asombrados, era un plan tremendamente simple, aun así, sus posibilidades de éxito eran inmensas, ningún reino comenzaría una guerra con un oponente que su siguiente generación consideraba un aliado.

-Ahora lo único que realmente necesitamos, es nuestro topo.

Moon se quedó callada y observo a Marco, si el chico no comprendía lo importante de su papel, o se negaba a participar. El plan se iría rápidamente al carajo.

Eclipsa fue la siguiente en darse cuenta de que papel jugaría Marco en todo esto. ¿Aún no entendía porque Marco? Pero comprendía que Moon tenia absoluta confianza en las habilidades del chico.

Marco sintió la mirada de las mujeres mayores, y un desagradable escalofrió recorrió su espalda. - ¿Por qué me ven así? ¡Soy un hombre! No puedo entrar allí.

-Eso no te impidió entrar con Star, causar la expulsión de la directora de turno, así como ganarte una gran reputación entre las princesas…como era que te llamabas, así, Princesa Turlina.

Marco hubiese querido que se lo tragase la tierra. ¿Cómo carajos Moon se había enterado de eso? Se suponía que solo Star sabía de su identidad secreta. Y ella había jurad no revelar nada.

-No pongas esa cara Marco, hasta donde sé, ninguno de mis conocidos sabe quién eres en realidad. De hecho, se ha asumido que eres una princesa de alguno reino no alineado.

\- ¿No alineado? -Pregunto Star sin comprender nada.

\- Reinos con los que no compartimos fronteras. ¡Star se supone estudiaste eso ¡

-Lo siento, madre.

-Grrrr, no importa, calladita en la esquina, los mayores tienen que hablar… ¿Vas a ayudarnos Marco?

Marco bajo la cabeza, confundido, ¿Por qué el?

Eclipsa comprendió rápidamente que Marco no aceptaría, ¿Y quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Cualquier hombre que se viese atrapado en esas paredes, dios mío, sería un infierno de hormonas y demás.

-¿No pueden enviar a Star?

-Star ya es conocida, de hecho, es tristemente conocida por todos como la princesa que renuncio a su reino. Por otra parte, tu…tu mitad femenina es una celebridad, muy desconocida.

Marco sintió la presión de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiese negarse de forma más simple, Eclipsa se colocó delante de él cómo su varita en alto.

-Marco Díaz. El día que te hiciste caballero, juraste proteger a Mewni, a cualquier costo.

Moon asintió, Eclipsa había logrado sacar un poco de su realeza en esta situación. Tenía que darle crédito, después de todo desde que ella ya no era reina, no podía llamar a Marco por su juramento.

-Te lo dije Marco. -Se burló Star.- Te dije que debías pensar mejor, cuando tomaron tu juramento.

Marco gruño con enfado. ¿Por qué había jurado proteger el reino de una princesa que….? No, no importaba, estaba atrapado.

-Un pez cae por su propia lengua, está bien, acepto… Pero ¿Qué pasa con mi colegio?

-Deja que me encargue yo. - Moon saco un pequeño cofre repleto de monedas doradas. –Este truco es muy útil en la tierra.

Por supuesto, su director no diría nada si le pagaban tan bien, pero ¿Qué pasaba con su familia?

\- ¿Y mi familia?

-Creo que lo mejor será que no sepan toda la verdad, nos ahorrará explicaciones.

Todos asintieron ante la respuesta de Moon.

-Supongo que es todo, ya que. - Marco se rindió cuando sintió que todo posible escape había sido cortado.

-No pongas esa cara Marco, estaré contigo, y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Marco quiso sonreírle a Star, pero Moon la aparto.

-No, tu no harás nada, no podemos permitirnos que la gente sospeche que la princesa Turlina está comprando las lealtades de las demás princesas, por pedido de la reina de la oscuridad.

-No puedes enviar a Marco allí solo, el no comprende como las cosas funcionan fuera de la tierra.

-Tú tampoco sabes cómo funcionan Star.-Moon saco una caja y la puso frente a Marco.- Tu solo resuelves con los puños y patadas todo.

Eclipsa sujeto a Star quien se había desinflado tras el último comentario despectivo de su madre. -No te preocupes Star, Moon va a ayudarle, ¿Verdad?

-Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no lo descubran.

Marco gimió de forma sonora, en sus manos se encontraba lo que se suponía era su vestido de princesa. ¡Ropa interior incluida!

\- ¿Esto es realmente necesario?

-Es parte del conjunto, no te preocupes, son nuevas. Recién salidas.

Varias lagrimas amenazaron con escaparse por los ojos de Marco. Esto era una pesadilla.

Adelanto

Capítulo 1: Bienvenido al Reformatorio Santa Olga para Princesas Caprichosas.

Marco tiene que regresar al internado, el cual ha cambiado mucho sin Meteora como su directora, ¿Podrá hacer un acercamiento positivo con las demás princesas ahora que estas no tienen el cerebro lavado?

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


	2. Capitulo: Uno

Antes de comenzar el capitulo me gustaría agradecer a; "El criadero de Marco" ya que esta historia esta basada en unas imagines que el creo, solo el inicio, asi que no esperen que ponga muchas de las locuras que hay allí, en todo caso visiten su trabajo en Face y apoyen su arte si pueden.

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Bienvenido al instituto Santa Olga, para princesas caprichosas.

Marco quería llorar, de hecho, estaba lagrimeando en este momento.

-Moon, realmente crees que es conveniente que me escoltes así, ¿No se supone que debemos llegar al instituto de forma anónima?

Moon solo suspiro mientras balanceaba su peso, estar sentada tanto tiempo no era bueno para sus glúteos.

-Honestamente Marco… ¿Si te dejase ir por tu cuenta, irías o escaparías?

Marco solo gruño algo inentendible. Si no estuviese en un carruaje con Moon escoltándolo, posiblemente ya habría escapado.

-Tomare tu silencio como respuesta. - Moon volvió a cambiar su peso con algo de fastidio, ya sentía como si su trasero fuese plano. – Aunque agradezco el gesto de no mentirme.

-Solo…hay, ya que, podría decirme… ¿Cómo haremos este plan funcionar?

Moon asintió, aun le quedaban algo de tiempo al viaje en carruaje, por lo que podían emplear su tiempo, en algo más que verse las caras.

-Entonces, dame un poco de tu atención. –Moon saco de su maletín una foto. –Esta es la princesa Almendra, es la tercera heredera del reino de Lazuli, como ya te imaginaras al ser la menor de tres hermanos, y la única mujer, decir que es una princesa rebelde se queda corto.

Marco asintió, mientras guardaba el rostro de la princesa en su mente. -Parece una ardilla antropomórfica.

-No sé lo que sea una ardilla antropomórfica, pero si te sirve para diferenciarla, no me importa como lo llames. -Moon guardo la foto, y saco la siguiente. – Esta es la princesa Penélope.

-Esa foto es vieja, la picadura de la avispa asesina ya se curó.

Moon reviso la foto, la verdad no podía decir si la foto era actualizada o no, pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de las palabras de Marco. -Tratare de actualizar mis datos, apenas lleguemos. Como te iba diciendo, la princesa Penélope es la heredera de Marinefront, un reino especialmente dedicado al comercio marítimo. Es importante que logres ponerla de nuestro lado, Mewnee no se caracteriza por tener una flota grande, de hecho, solo tenemos unos pocos barcos, ni que decir que por años Marinefront ha ampliado su flota de forma constante.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Marco trato de recordar todos los programas históricos que alguna vez vio. -Perder el mar sería muy serio.

-Siguiente. Esta es la princesa Besty.

Marco tuvo que taparse la nariz, la foto había captado magníficamente su muy dotado pecho.

-Que su inmenso busto no te engañe Marco, el reino de las Midbest es nuestro mayor obstáculo, históricamente el único rey que ha podido matar a una reina Butterfly en combate singular, ha sido el 17 rey de Midbest.

-Yo, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Esta es la princesa Merry. Su reino no se caracteriza por ser muy grande, pero no te dejes engañar, tiene tratados con varios reinos que aún no han escogido bando en la guerra que se nos viene, tener su favor podría sacarnos varios enemigos potenciales de encima.

-Merry, siempre pensé que era solo una dormilona, pero parece que es más importante de lo que esperaba.

-Las apariencias a menudo engañan, en todo caso creo podríamos negociar usando a su pa... –Moon es incapaz de continuar ya que Marco pone su palma frente a su rostro. - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que te repita a alguien?

-No, entiendo lo que has dicho hasta el momento, pero en mi mundo tenemos un dicho que se puede aplicar muy bien a la situación en la que estamos. **Quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta**.

-Me temo que no te entiendo Marco, podrías explicarme.

-Significa, que; si tratamos de convencer a muchas princesas a la vez, terminaremos sin lograr llamar la atención de ninguna, por eso necesitamos concentrar nuestro esfuerzo en objetivos concisos, de preferencia, unas dos o tres, ya si tenemos tiempo después podemos continuar con otro grupo.

\- ¿No crees poder convencer a todas?

-Eso es imposible. No puedo relacionarme con todas al mismo tiempo.

Moon se quedó en blanco un segundo, ella había planeado convencer a no menos de 10 princesas hasta la próxima luna, pero si Marco exponía que eso era imposible, muy posiblemente lo fuese.

\- ¿Cómo crees que debamos proceder?

\- ¿Hay algún reino que considere especialmente problemático? algo así: "Si este reino nos ataca estamos perdidos" Si algo así existe, creo que deberíamos comenzar por allí.

\- ¿Un reino que no quiera que nos ataque? Todos son amenazas potenciales, pero, si tengo que escoger uno. -Moon rebusco un poco en sus archivos. – El reino de Redsand es sin duda el peor enemigo que Mewneee puede escoger. Ninguna Butterfly puede soñar con ganar una pelea en sus tierras.

Marco levanto una ceja, la imagen que Moon le estaba mostrando pertenecía a Patty, la princesa de cuatro brazos. -Conozco un poco a Patty, pero nunca me pareció una guerrera, ¿Por son sus soldados tan peligrosos?

-Su reino en si no posee un poder militar muy grande, de hecho, históricamente hablando nunca tuvimos problemas, ni siquiera tenemos una frontera en común, por lo que no nos tratamos mucho.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo considera problematico?

-Lo que es peligroso en este reino, es lo que hay debajo.

\- ¿Debajo?

-El reino de Redsand se caracteriza principalmente por ser un reino minero, las principales minas de piedras preciosas se encuentran allí, sería el reino más próspero de no ser, porque allí, la magia no existe.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Por esto. - Moon saco una pequeña piedra de su bolsillo. – Haveltroth, las minas, así como las montañas están tan repletas de esto, que el reino entero es una fortaleza anti mágica.

Marco levanto una ceja. - ¿Por qué tiene un fragmento de eso aquí?

-Tenía miedo que usases tus tijeras dimensionales y escapases.

Marco se sintió ofendido y estúpido al mismo tiempo, era obvio que Moon se había preparado para cualquier escenario posible.

-No negare que esa idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Y yo agradezco tu sinceridad.

Marco se froto la cabeza con desesperación. - Y tiene alguna idea del ¿Por qué un reino con el que ni siquiera tienen fronteras quiere una guerra?

-Guerracornios.

-¿Disculpe? No creo entenderle.

-Durante años, hemos vendido nuestros mejores guerracornios a Redsand, son su principal fuerza de transporte, ninguna montura normal podría desplazarse sobre el paraje desértico de ese reino, para luego entrar a las oscuras profundidades de una mina, y salir cargando varias veces su peso en valiosísimas gemas. Sin magia para transportar la carga, la gente de cuatro brazos, solo pueden contar con el poder bruto de los guerracornios.

-Los guerracornios parecen ser muy necesarios en este reino.

-Irremplazables, sin ellos se paraliza toda su producción.

Marco asintió, ya más o menos tenía una idea de lo que Moon estaba tratando de explicarle. Aun así, le falta una pieza de información para poder armar el rompecabezas.

\- ¿Por qué cree nos declararían la guerra?

-Ambición, los reyes de cuatro manos siempre se han caracterizado por ser tacaños. Si logran obtener un beneficio sin mover un dedo, ten por seguro que lo harán.

-Entonces, ¿Cree que los padres de Patty esperan poder conseguir una remuneración cuando la guerra termine?

-Estoy casi segura que ya tienen un trato con algún país, algo así como: "Yo te doy armas de Haveltroth, a cambio tú me das todos los guerraconrios que puedas capturar"

Marco asintió, ya tenía una idea clara de los motivos, ahora solo le faltaba una forma de romperlo.

\- ¿Algún país? ¿Cuál sería?

-No lo sé, aún no he logrado investigar todas mis fuentes, pero si tuviese que apostar, pondría todo mi dinero en Marinefront

\- ¿Por qué?

-Tuvimos algunos problemas en mi periodo como reina, problemas que terminaron cuando levanté uno de sus barcos insignias y lo puse en tierra firme.

\- ¡Rei..! ¡Moon! Así no se resuelven los problemas.

-No dañe el barco, y lo regrese al mar cuando las cosas se calmaron.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el origen del…mal entendido?

-Star.

Marco no tuvo que preguntar más, la alocada hija de Moon se caracterizaba por ser muy problemática.

-Ya veo, hare lo que pueda.

Moon asintió. –Creo poder reunir unos 50 Guerracornios para la próxima luna, trata de reunirte los sus reyes para ese momento, y puede logremos negociar.

Marco asintió. Pero antes de que pudiese continuar con la conversación, el cochero anunciaba que habían llegado al internado.

-Llegamos.

-Si. - Los ojos de Marco comenzaron a lagrimear de nuevo.

-Valor Marco. Haz tu trabajo, y personalmente me asegurare de que tu recompensa sea algo digno de tu sacrificio.

-No creo que haya una recompensa digna para lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Moon quiso darle palabras de ánimo, pero ahora que Star había regresado con el príncipe del inframundo ¿Había alguna recompensa digna que ella pudiese ofrecerle?

-Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un arreglo.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y Moon salió de este con ese paso digno que la caracterizaba tanto. Aun dentro del carruaje, pudo ver como todas las princesas recibieron a su nueva directora con una lluvia de comida en descomposición, lamentablemente todos los proyectiles fueron interceptados por la magia de Moon, quien, con un único movimiento de su mano, regreso el ataque.

Los gritos de asco y las protestas, no se hicieron esperar.

Marco se encogió en su lugar, rogando que, por algún milagro, Moon se hubiese olvidado de él, pero tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio, noto que Moon no avanzaba.

-Por favor princesa Turlina, no me haga esperar.

Marco gimió sonoramente. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Con paso dubitativo descendió del carruaje. – Si, Moo..,seño…directora. Perdón por la espera directora.

Moon sonrió al ver a Marco luciendo el vestido que había escogido personalmente para la ocasión. Su maquillase se había corrido un poco por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el conjunto seguía luciendo genial, no, de hecho, esas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos hacían que el conjunto se viese mejor. Ninguna princesa sospecharía de Marco, ahora Turlina. Si bien había llegado con la nueva directora, todas asumirían que se debía a que fue capturada y forzada. ¡Era perfecto!

-Apresura el paso querida, tengo que reportar mi llegada, y comenzar a implementar el nuevo pensum.

-Si señ…directora

Moon quiso reír, la actitud sumisa de Turlina era perfecta, ya podía sentir como la mirada de las princesas rebeldes perdía fuerza. Moon tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar a los cuatro vientos: "¡Aquí está su liberadora, sometida, y derrotada!" pero eso no ayudaría, ella no quería ser la villana en este momento, al menos no más de lo que se necesitase estrictamente.

Marco sentía como si lo estuviesen llevándolo hacia la orca, de hecho, en algún momento Moon había convocado una soga mágica, la cual usaba para pasearlo por los pasillos. Esto era humillante en extremo.

\- ¿Es necesario esta soga?

-Sí, eres muy lento, y no tengo tiempo para esperar a que desees caminar.

Marco gruño, pero lo dejo pasar, al menos por ahora. –Te hare pagar por esto.

Moon solo asintió antes de abrir una puerta, la cual ponía directora en la placa.

\- Llegamos.

Mas, el interior de la habitación, no era el que había esperado, dentro de la habitación se habían atrincherado varias princesas, que no dudaron en atacarla con cuanto proyectil tuviesen a la mano.

-No vacilen. – Grito Patty, quien usaba sus cuatro brazos para lanzar cuatro tomates a la vez. – No seremos sometidas de nuevo.

Las demás princesas corearon a su líder, pero ninguno de los proyectiles estaba golpeando a Moon.

-Admiro su espíritu combativo, lamentablemente voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan de mis instalaciones. -Moon levanto la mano, y al bajarla una ola de energía blanca empujo a todas las princesas contra la pared.

-No…nos… ¡rendiremos! - Grito Patty mientras la energía de Moon la aplastaba contra una de las paredes. –No más.

-Esto, está un poco fuera de tu liga. Princesa.

Moon serró su puño y todas las princesas, fueron lanzadas por la ventana.

\- ¿Moon que has hecho? no se supone debes matarlas. - Grito Marco histérico al ver como todas las princesas salían por la ventana.

-Tranquila princesa Turlina, solo las envié a tomar una muy necesaria ducha. - Moon se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como las princesas trataban de salir de la pileta, el agua debería estar helada allí. – ¡Y lávense detrás de las orejas!

Marco sintió como se le erizaba la piel, Moon ya había comenzado a tomar el poder del internado.

-Muy bien, con eso terminado, ahora solo nos queda un asunto que atender. - Moon saco un papel y se lo entrego a Turlina. – Te quedaras en el cuarto 464.

-Por favor dime que al menos tendré el cuarto para mí solo.

-Tratare de que así sea, pero como sabes, no nos sobran cuartos, por lo que no te sorprenda si tienes que compartir tu habitación en algún momento.

Marco gimió sonoramente.

-Mejor vete, me gustaría comenzar a ordenar este desastre.

-Si.

-Que no se te olvide que ahora eres la princesa Turlina, no quiero que las princesas comiencen rumores raros.

-Si.

-Y recuerda que tenemos un tiempo muy limitado.

-Si.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Sooo ... ¡Que aburrido! - Gritó Star. Tenía sus pies apoyados en el borde de su cama, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo yacía en el suelo de madera. Sus dos manos agarraban su teléfono, empujándolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como si quisiese lanzar un hechizo con él. De repente, dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados con un suspiro exasperado y teatral. - ¿Por qué aun no recibo una llamada de Marco Díaz? Le dije que me llamase apenas llegase a la academia.

Star había estado esperando todo el día que su mejor amigo le llamase, para avisar como se encontraba. El instituto Santa Olga no era un lugar normal, así que Star estaba preocupada, las princesas allí de seguro estaban desesperadas por un poco de compañía masculina... No, por supuesto que no le importaba que Marco saliera con alguna de las princesas atrapadas allí, ¡Caramba! Eso sería tan tonto. Marco era su amigo, ella estaría feliz por él. Pero ¿Por qué se sentía igual a cuándo Marco tuvo esa cita con Jackie? No, eso era antes, y esto era ahora, ella solo estaba aburrida, debía llamar a Tom y arrastrarlo a una carrera de cloudceratops o algo igualmente emocionante para distraerse.

-No es como si Marco estuviese evitándome para ver esas estúpidas películas aburridas, con la estúpida de Jackie. - Star tembló al escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué había tenido que mencionar a Jackie? La amiga de Marco se había quedado en la tierra. No había forma en que ella y Marco estuviesen juntos. ¿Verdad? –Debo salir y caminar un poco, ya estoy delirando.

Star comenzó a juguetear con su celular, mientras chequeaba sus contactos. -Debería llamar a Ponyhead, una sesión de maquillaje seguro me levanta el ánimo. O talvez Janna, revivir a otro payaso muerto seria genial. O podría llamar a Tom, para una cita en las carreras de ciclodragones. - Pero ella no quería salir con Tom, Ponyhead o Janna. ¡Ella quería salir con Marco! - ¿Qué me pasa?

Star comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, ¿Por qué tenía la urgencia de salir con Marco en este momento? Toda la semana pasada había estado evitándolo, ¡Incluso lo había ignorado en su cumpleaños! ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella originalmente había planeado una gran celebración para su primer caballero, pero cuando Tom la invito a salir, fue como si todo lo demás perdiese importancia. ¿Por qué?

Ella saltó desde su posición, y se subió de nuevo a la cama. Ella estaba preocupada, esto no tenía nada que ver con… ¡Nada! Ella solo estaba preocupada. Marco debería haberle llamado hace más de cuatro horas, pero no lo había hecho. Era necesario comprobar que todo estaba bien, su madre no tendría el tiempo para preocuparse por Marco, no de la forma en que ella lo hacía. ¡Si un nuevo mal estaba al asecho, ella tendría que enfrentarlo!

-Invoco el ojo que todo lo ve, para hacer un agujero en el cielo. - Star nunca había hecho este hechizo sin la varita, de hecho, apenas podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo de nuevo. Estaba mal. -Revélame lo que está escondido. - Pero no le importaba, ella estaba preocupada, ¡Marco era su amigo! Ella simplemente estaba protegiendo a su amigo. ¡Cuidándolo! Como se supone lo hacen los amigos.

Oscuras nubes se arremolinaban en el centro de su habitación. Mientras su corazón latía como loco. Por supuesto que su corazón siempre latía como loco. Pero esta vez no era por emoción, era más bien, una ansiosa preocupación lo que impulsaba el latir de su corazón en esta ocasión.

La vista en el portal se hizo clara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Al principio Star solo pudo ver la piel del torso de Marco, pareciese como si sus pensamientos hubiesen enfocado el hechizo en solo una zona.

-Es…curioso, no sabía podía hacer esto. -Star levanto la mano, y se concentró en el hechizo, necesitaba poder ver lo que estaba alrededor.

Lentamente la imagen se alejó. Marco no llevaba su sudadera habitual, de hecho, solo estaba vestido con unas delicadas bragas rosadas, bragas que no servían para ocultar lo que llevaba entre sus piernas, de hecho, lo hacían resaltar de una forma enferma y pervertida.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y brillantes y unas gotas de sudor brillaron en su frente. -Oh Marco, Marco, Marco. En que caminos tan crueles has caído. –Star no pudo evitar morderse la mano, ciertamente era una vista agradable. -Apuesto a que Jackie nunca ha logrado ver lo que hay debajo de esa roja sudadera. -Star se rio entre dientes.

Luego de unos segundos, Star no pudo adivinar que estaba habiendo Marco, de hecho, no le importaba, el campo de visión se había cerrado nuevamente. Una delgada prenda cubrió la piel de Marco.

\- Pero ¿Qué?

Star alejo el hechizo con furia, solo para notar como Marco estaba comenzando a arreglar una habitación, la cual intuía era la que le había tocado usar en el internado. Había dos camas en esa habitación, eso le preocupo, ¿Su madre no había considerado que Marco era hombre? Aunque la segunda le faltaba el colchón, ¿Eso significaba que estaba vacía?

Al final no pudo soportar la curiosidad, y termino llamando a Marco, obviamente no detuvo el hechizo del ojo que todo lo ve. Era agradable tener un primer plano de Marco avergonzado. Además, como Marco no tenía un espejo mágico, la llamada se limitaría a solo sonido, si no lo hacía así.

\- Bueno, Marco ¿Qué te parece tu habitación en el internado? - El saludo de Star era cualquier cosa menos sutil. - ¿Ya conociste a tus vecinas?

Star pudo ver como Marco suspiraba con las mejillas enrojecidas, dios esto era cien veces mejor que una video llamada convencional. ¡Esto era realidad en vivo!

-De momento no Star, solo he tenido tiempo de arreglar un poco mi habitación… estaba hecha un asco. ¿Cómo supiste estaba en mi habitación?

-…Lo intuí.

\- ¡¿Lo intuiste?!

Star podía ver como el rostro de Marco cambiaba su expresión a una molesta.

-Te dije que llamases cuando llegases, pero no lo hiciste, así que asumí estarías limpiando tu cuarto, siempre has sido demasiado organizado.

El rostro de Marco se relajó, le creía. Perfecto.

-Lo siento por el grito, tengo los nervios al 1000% en estos momentos, yo, ahhg, solo… gracias por llamar.

-Para que están los amigos sino. –Star se rio mientras volvía a morderse la mano, Marco se había acostado en la cama y se encontraba en una pose de lo más apetecible. –Recuerda que eres una chica en estos momentos, así que no se te olvide comportarte como una.

Marco gruño algo en el teléfono, mientras su mano rascaba en un lugar peligroso. ¡Star no sabía que Marco podía hacer gestos como esos!

-No te preocupes Star, me comportare como una delicada dama.

Star tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un; "Rascándote así, allí lo dudo" no podía delatarse. No tan rápido. -Sé que te darás modos. Siempre fuiste tan confiable. - Star se estaba inclinando sobre el hechizo, casi sentía como si la distancia que la separase de Marco no fuese más que unos pocos centímetros. - Tan apetecible.

Fue entonces un sonido interrumpió su concentración, se trataba de una video llamada en su espejo mágico.

\- ¿Que es ese sonido Star?

-Una video llamada, es de Tom.

Star gruño en exasperación, el príncipe del inframundo sí que tenía un tino para llamarla en momentos incomodos.

-Deberías apresurarte y contestarle a tu novio, Star. –Dijo Marco antes de colgar sin despedirse siquiera.

Star por su parte se concentró en el rostro de Marco, estaba claro que Marco estaba muy molesto. Trato de memorizar el movimiento de cada uno de sus músculos faciales, pero el insistente sonido de su espejo mágico, le impida concentrarse, al final, decidió romper el hechizo y contestar a su novio ¿Por qué ese título se sentía tan vacío cuando se lo atribuía a Tom?

Cuando la señal comenzó, Lo primero que Star pudo ver en la video llamada, fue la sonrisa de Tom, tenía dos de sus ojos cerrados, y solo tenía el de en medio de su frente abierto.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación no contestar tus llamadas? En especial si es tu novio quien llama.

Star sintió una desagradable sensación crecer en su estómago.

-No eres mi máxima preocupación en estos momentos Tom. Por si no lo sabes, hay varios reinos vecinos que están planeando comenzar una guerra.

-Razón de más para tenerme entre tus aliados, no creo que haya muchos reinos que deseen una guerra contra Mewnee y el inframundo. –Contesto Tom totalmente confiado.

Sin embargo, el comentario no tuvo efecto en Star. –Tom, ya no soy la princesa heredera de Mewnee, y tu solo eres un príncipe, aun no tienes poder alguno sobre la corte.

-Mi madre es la corte, con una palara y todo el ejercito del inframundo….

Star le interrumpe. -Ella no moverá sus tropas para ayudar a una princesa desenredada Tom, serás su hijo y todo lo que quieras, pero ella sigue teniendo sus responsabilidades como reina del inframundo.

Tom arrugo su rostro molesto, estaba claro que Star había golpeado un lugar sensible.

-Estoy seguro que hay algunas otras cosas en las que podría ayudarte tenerme de tu lado.

Star ladeo la cabeza. –En otra situación talvez, pero en este momento, no. En todo caso ¿Para que llamaste?

Tom gruño molesto, pero no presiono mas en ese problema. -Pronto será mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría poder ir con mi novia a visitar unos parientes, aunque si no lo deseas, siempre podemos ir solo los dos a alguna parte.

Star quiso negarse, no tenía tiempo para perder en celebraciones, pero tras un repaso mental de sus posibles escusas que podía dar, se dio cuenta de que Tom podría serle útil, de una forma distinta.

-Tom, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para ayudarme ¿Verdad? –Star vio como Tom asintió rápidamente al otro lado del espejo mágico. - Muy bien te tomo la palabra. Necesito que convenzas a tu madre de alquilar el reino nubes, haremos una gran fiesta.

Tom sonrió de tal forma que todos sus colmillos eran claramente vistos. –Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Necesitamos negociar con algunos reyes que se niegan a escucharnos, pero no creo se nieguen a que sus hijas asistan al cumpleaños del único príncipe del inframundo.

Tom se froto la cabeza, completamente decepcionado. –Star realmente no quiero hacer política el día de mi cumpleaños

\- ¡Dijiste que harías lo que sea por ayudarme!

Tom la interrumpe. - ¡Lo hare Star! Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pero no entiendo como invitar a un montón de princesas que no conozco te ayudara.

Star quiso contarle a Tom sobre el plan de su madre, pero se contuvo, Tom no era alguien que supiese guardar secretos.

-Solo hazlo, te contare los detalles después.

-Si tú lo dices Star, ¿Algo más que quieras?

Star busco entre sus cosas algo que pudiese usar. –De momento nada.

Tom gruño, la verdad había esperado mucho más de esta llamada. -Muy bien entonces me despido.

-Adiós Tom. - Por su lado Star sonrió, esa mirada derrotada de Tom le fascinaba. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado algo lindo en Tom.

¿Por qué habían roto en primer lugar? Tom la había deseado desde el primer día que se conocieron, siempre se habían divertido cuando salían juntos, además de que le fascinaba esa actitud tan confiada y peligrosa, que el príncipe del inframundo poseía. ¿Por qué cuando llego a la tierra dejo de fascinarle?

Star repaso sus memorias. Tratando de recordar algo que justificase haber terminado con Tom. Pero no lograba explicarse ¿Por qué había terminado las cosas con Tom? Bueno, no era como si no hubiesen regresado, pero Star era incapaz de recordar algo que justifique porque había estado tan molesta con Tom en un principio, o porque termino enamorándose, solo un poco, de Marco. ¿Acaso ella había querido ser castigada por algo? Eso no tenía sentido.

Sintiendo que le su cabeza comenzaba a dolerse, se acostó, solo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos. Solo cerraría sus ojos unos segundos, y cuando los abriese todo estaría bien.

Solo serían unos segundos, ella contaría hasta cinco y todo estaría bien después.

-1

"Acéptalo, Star. No perteneces al chico de la tierra, Jackie sí. Ambos son buenos, niños seguros. Pero tú no, tu eres una rebelde, vives para el peligro, para la transgresión, perteneces al príncipe del inframundo"

-2

Star sintió como si perdiese todo sentido de equilibrio.

-3

Star sentía como su migraña aumentaba rápidamente a niveles preocupantes.

-4

Su estómago protesto por comida.

-5

Cuando Star abrió los ojos de nuevo, el dolor de su cabeza había pasado. Seguía sintiendo un gran vacío en su estómago, pero eso podía llenarlo con comida. -Hora de comer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Merry ¿Merry?

Se suponía que no debía estar cerca de padre, su padre le había hecho cosas horribles, sería el rey, pero mucha gente había protestado en su contra ¡Y en varias ocasiones su padre había enfrentado juicios políticos por eso! Pero a su madre parecía importarle. Siempre alguien se quejaba, ella solo decía que era una exageración, también ignoraba las protestas de todos a su alrededor, escudándose con que una princesa sin disciplina sería una carga. Por eso la reina dejaba que el rey disciplinase a su hija. Dejaría sola pequeña princesa, con su progenitor, se iría lejos, mientras su padre le hacía... cosas para su cuerpo, la obligaba a realizar tareas que le hacían sentir menos valiosa, como si fuese inferior a él... y dolía ... dolía mucho.

\- ¡MERRY! ¡Despierta ya!

La princesa cordero despertó cuando su compañera de habitación lanzo agua fría sobre ella.

\- ¡Frio! –Grito la princesa recién despertada. - ¿Era necesario esto?

\- ¿Necesario? Desde hace una hora que no has dejado de gritar… ¿Cómo puedes dormir así?

Merry miro a su compañera, y luego suspiro. –Lo siento, solo, solo fue un sueño raro.

-Para que gritases de esa forma, creo que fue más que solo un sueño.

Merry no pudo objetar nada, ella había tenido pesadillas horribles desde antes, de hecho, esa era la razón por la cual fue enviada a Santa Olga, la directora anterior había hecho que esos sueños desapareciesen, pero desde las demás princesas habían logado deshacerse de ella, las pesadillas habían vuelto, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, Merry realmente esperaba que, con una nueva directora en Santa Olga, esos extraños sueños volviesen al olvido.

-Ya estoy despierta, iré a dar un paseo, regresare después.

Merry salió sin esperar la respuesta de su cansada compañera, solo sería un paseo nocturno, tal vez se demoraría un poco más, estaba claro que sus constantes pesadillas tenían a su compañera en el límite.

Camino por los fríos pasillos de piedra de los dormitorios, no había ni una luz encendida, la mayoría de sus compañeras deberían estar dormidas, la derrota que sufrieron a manos de la nueva directora de seguro las había agotado.

El sueño comenzó a volver a Merry, quien bostezo larga y pausadamente.

-Si regreso y vuelvo a tener pesadillas Penélope me mata, ya es la tercera vez esta semana que la despierto con mis gritos. - Merry bostezo de nuevo. - No creo que Patty este de humor después del chapuzón en la pileta del patio central.

Merry comenzó a exprimirse la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde dormir. -De preferencia un lugar seco, y acolchado, y cálido, y lindo, y, y, y.

Merry comenzó a perder la visión mientras un inmenso sueño se apoderaba de ella. Finalmente llego a una puerta, Merry no recordaba que este cuarto estuviese ocupado, pero la luz encendida indicaba que había alguien dentro, alguien quien podría recibirla…ya mañana se disculparía si tenía pesadillas de nuevo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marco estaba molesto, no solo por la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, también estaba el asunto de Star, ¿Por qué la princesa había tenido de declararse justo antes de irse? No mejor aún ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así justo después de declarársele? El caso era que Star no comprendía lo que el había hecho para pasar las vacaciones con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no me quede en la tierra? - Se lamentó Marco.

Pero las quejas de Marco fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente. El corazón de Marco se detuvo por un segundo cuando vio como Merry ingresaba con una expresión difícil de entender.

\- ¿me…Merry?

-Hola, Turlina, ¿Esta es tu habitación? jajajajjaaj, no lo sabía.

Marco se sentó rápidamente, por fortuna se había puesto el piyama que Moon había preparado para él, por lo que no sería reconocido a simple vista, pero era mejor no dejar las cosas al azar.

-Qué puedo hacer por ti!

Marco estuvo a nada de gritar tan alto y fuerte como pudiese, cuando Merry se subió a gatas a su cama.

\- ¡Princesa Merry! –Grito Marco mientras usaba las cobijas para cubrirse hasta el cuello.

-A vamos princesa Turina, no pongas esa cara, somos amigas ¿Verdad?

Marco sintió como su cerebro se sobre calentaba, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yyyy, yo, creo.

-Entonces, podemos dormir juntas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA

Marco no pudo decir nada, y posiblemente no hubiese importado, Merry se había arrastrado debajo de las cobijas, abrazado sus piernas, para terminar acostándose ¡Usándolo de almohada!

-Princesa Merry nosotros, ¡Nosotras no podemos!

-Pero que dices eres tan cálida princesa Turlina, y hueles tan bien.

Marco sintió como la princesa comenzaba a olfatear su entre pierna. –P…ri…se…sa.

Mas el pequeño y muy silencioso reclamo de Marco no fue escuchado, Merry se había dormido con su cara enterrada en su entre pierna.

-….

Los minutos pasaron, en silencio absoluto, Marco no se atrevió a mover un musculo, por miedo a que Merry despertase y descubriese la realidad. Pero ¿Cómo rayo había terminado en esa situación?

Mentalmente Marco rogo a cualquier deidad que pudiese oírle, que le ayudase a salir de esta situación. Aunque la verdad, no creía que hubiese una interesada en ayudarlo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tom gruño cuando la llamada termino, realmente había esperado mucho más.

-Entonces tu plan para convencer a la joven Star de estar contigo es; Eres terrible, yo también, hagamos bebes. - Acuso una voz firmemente a Tom. -Porque sabes, esa no es la forma de encantar a una chica.

\- ¡Padre! ¿Cuándo volviste? - Sin embargo, el padre de Tom no cayó en la trampa. - ¿Qué tanto sabes?

-Suficiente, de hecho, te adelanto que cuando Star se dé cuenta, te va a meter un disparo narval por donde no te llega el sol.

Tom tuvo una expresión complicada, Star ciertamente si era capaz de cumplir dicha amenaza.

-Star siempre se sintió atraída por los chicos malos, así que, bueno pensé.

-Que si eras el más malo te haría caso, ¿Eso no hizo que rompiesen en un principio?

-Si.

-Luego trataste de ser menos malo, y más como un novio, y te hecho de nuevo.

-Si.

-Ahora la engatusaste con un hechizo que nubla su conciencia. ¿Que seguirá después? ¿La secuestraras y la obligaras a ser tu esposa?

\- ¡¿Entonces qué hago?! Estoy desesperado.

Tom grito desesperado, pero su padre se limitó a sujetarle de los hombros y con una sonrisa serena, comenzó a hablarle.

-Se tú mismo, se el chico agradable que se preocupa por los demás, que pierde el control de tanto en tanto, pero que siempre quiere ser su mejor versión, se él Tom de verdad.

\- ¿Y si a ella no le gusta?

-Al menos sabrás que no le gustas por quien eres, en lugar de sufrir porque ella se enamoró de una máscara, una que no podrás llevar siempre.

Tom gruño, se levantó, se jalo el cabello, para al final sentarse en la cama, completamente derrotado.

\- ¿Así enamoraste a mi madre?

-La verdad, sí. Así fue Tom. No soy un mago o un caballero, no tengo el poder para engañar a una reina infernal, así que siempre me limite a ser mi mejor versión, a ser algo real, a ser aquello que incluso en la más oscura hora, ella pudiese aferrarse con seguridad.

-Suena a que no la tuviste fácil.

-Claro que no fue fácil, sin mentirte cuando conocí a tu madre, esta tenía 17 pretendientes. De hecho, al principio ni siquiera estuve considerado en la lista.

-Pero ganaste al final.

-Porque yo fui real, no le mentía, además de que soy un gran cocinero.

Tom no sabía que responder, eso le había servido a su padre, pero ¿Le serviría a él? La época era distinta, ahora a las chicas ya no les interesaba una relación estable, en la actualidad las chicas querían velocidad, peligro, querían alguien que las hiciese sufrir.

-Yo, lo pensare.

Tom no quería decepcionar a su padre, pero no estaba dispuesto a quitarle el hechizo a Star, tenía mucho miedo de perderla de nuevo.

-Más que pensarlo debes actuar.

Tom sintió como todos y cada uno de sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, su padre se había hecho con el ancla, que mantenía a Star hechizada.

-Padre, ¿Cómo?

-Tu madre me enseño algo de hechicería, nada serio. - El padre de Tom junto sus manos y el ancla se rompió en mil pedazos. –Pero se lo suficiente como para reconocer un ancla mental.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, Tom no podía moverse, obviamente no podía gritarle a su padre, no sin pagar un alto precio en los posos de sangre de su madre.

-Ahora… ¿Qué hago?

-Ahora trata de relacionarte con la joven Star, sin hechizo, sin mentiras, ni nada de eso, de por medio, trata de ser tú, y solo tu. –Golpeo amistosamente la espalda de su hijo antes de salir del cuarto. -Tienes todo el apoyo de tus padres…y ya tengo una reservación en el reino nubes para celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo!

La puerta se cerró, y Tom se encontraba solo, ahora si estaba solo. Y tenía miedo. Tom, quien había visto lo que yacía debajo de los cimientos del mundo, quien había hablado cara a cara con el arcángel de la muerte, quien había invocado por su nombre a lo innombrable, se estremeció de miedo por primera vez en su vida.

-Hay mama.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Eclipsa sabía que estaba en problemas, lo sabía bien. Lo que en verdad era aún no lograba comprender, era como había terminado en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Cerro sus ojos y trato de repasar todos los hechos que la habían llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lo primero que pudo recordar fue cuando conoció a la joven Moon, una joven reina, que era muy joven para el cargo que había heredado, demasiado inexperta. Una pequeña demasiado asustada como para notar que estaba sosteniendo la varia al revés. Recordaba haberle hecho que le comprase un chocolate, y luego hicieron un pacto, la verdad Eclipsa estaba segura de que Moon no cumpliría con su parte, al menos no al principio, pero ella sabía por experiencia propia que un hombre lagarto debía eliminarse, o regresaría una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte.

Después de eso fue cristalizada de nuevo, por lo que no tenía ni idea que paso, hasta que el pacto se cumplió por fin.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era romper el cristal de su prisión, habían pasado varios años, no tantos como ella había imaginado, pero sin duda habían sido varios años.

Recordaba viajar a Mewnee usando unas tijeras robadas.

Recordaba haber escondido esas tijeras debajo de una piedra suelta en la torre prisión. Allí estarían seguras si llegaba a necesitarlas otra vez. De hecho, allí seguían, aún no había habido una emergencia que ameritase usarlas.

Recordaba como la comisión mágica la apreso, pero contrario a lo que había esperado, ella había sido defendida por una joven princesa llamada Star. Eso sin duda era extraño, Moon tampoco la había acatado, la reina era muy cuidadosa sin duda, pero no había usado su poder para atacarla, por lo que Eclipsa podía decir que fue una muy agradable sorpresa.

Los siguientes días, fueron agradables, si bien había sido encerrada en la torre prisión, no era una estadía muy incómoda, de hecho, ella se escapó varias veces, incluso fue descubierta por Moon algunas veces, pero no volvió a ser cristalizada. Moon aunque era estricta como cualquier otra reina, se manejaba con la verdad como único estandarte. Algo muy raro para una reina.

Lo siguiente que recordaba, era haberle jugado algunas bromas al chico lindo que Star tenía como su escudero, ¿Cómo resistirse? El chico, era tan ingenuo como un polluelo de cocopollo recién salió del cascaron, e igual de lindo. Star no debería haberlo dejado tan solo, en especial cuando ella estaba tan necesitada de compañía masculina. Bueno en todo caso estaba segura de haber borrado la memoria del chico así que no debería haber problemas. Además, le había dejado uno que otro regalito mágico al chico, a modo de compensación. Por lo que incluso si se daba el improbable caso de que recordase algo, nadie podría quejarse. Star salía ganando si o si de sus pequeñas bromas.

Moon y su hija Star, eran Butterfly muy diferentes a todas sus predecesoras. Eclipsa estaba segura de que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría ponerlas de su lado. ¡Y no había estado equivocada!

De alguna forma que o recordaba bien. Moon y Star habían aceptado ayudarla a buscar la verdad detrás de su encierro. Se preparó un juicio, y pudo sacarle a la comisión mágica la localización de su hija. Por fin ¡Su sueño más anhelado se cumplió! Claro que tuvo que pagar, un precio de lo más extraño.

Star había renunciado al trono, entregándole la varita. Claro que ella se había negado, en especial cuando sintió la mirada de Moon quemándole la espalda. Ella no pelearía por el trono, menos contra Moon, ella no quería el trono, ella solo quería a su hija, lo demás le daba igual.

Lo siguiente era una montaña rusa de recuerdos. Algunos claros, otros confusos.

Recordaba descubrir que su hija aún estaba viva.

Recordaba partes del combate que habían tenido contra el monstruo en que su hija se había convertido.

Recordaba haber evitado que Moon la matase, y todo lo demás era confuso.

No recordaba a Star combatiendo contra su hija, ni recordaba el momento en el que ella recupero la varita, ni que decir del hechizo que había trasformado su hija en una recién nacida. ¿Por qué ella conocía dicho hechizo en primer lugar? Pero sabía que había pasado, Star se lo había dicho, más bien se lo había gritado. Bueno la cuestión era que había pasado.

Lo siguiente era por mucho lo que más inconecto se sentía.

Ella había tenido que asumir el cargo de reina, ya que Star no quería hacerse cargo y Moon había desaparecido, había tenido que dejar de nuevo a su hija, ahora que era una recién nacida, por fortuna había podido pedirle a la familia de Marco su ayuda, después de todo allí ya había otra recién nacida, por lo que ambas niñas podían ser amigas.

O al menos eso era lo que recordaba, aunque eso no podía ser todo. Porque si no, ¿Por qué tantos reinos habían roto relaciones con Mewnee? ¿Por qué tantos reinos se preparaban para una guerra? ¿Ella había hecho algo que no debía? ¡No podía recordarlo!

Pero aún no estaba vencida. A Star se le había escapado que su madre había hecho un juramento muy conveniente. Aunque lo más seguro es que Star aún no pudiese comprender cuan aterrador era un juramento para un ser mágico. En todo caso, no importaba ella podía aprovecharse del juramento de Moon, para obtener una valiosa aliada en la guerra que se venía.

Marco parecía tener un juramento similar, y aunque no estaba segura si los juramentos se aplicaban de la misma forma a aquellos que no tenían magia, cualquier ayuda era bienvenida en esta situación.

-Espero que estés cómoda en mi asiento, no te atrevas a desordenar los papeles, me costó años poder organizarlo.

La voz de Moon interrumpió los pensamientos de Eclipsa.

-No me atrevería a desordenar nada, de hecho, me aterra lo que has hecho con este lugar, mi madre lo tenía…si me entiendes.

Moon solo gruño a modo de respuesta.

-Por favor no estés tan enojada, te juro que nunca quise quitarte tu reino, yo solo quería volver a ver a mi hija.

Eclipsa por fin se animó a ver al espejo mágico. Allí estaba Moon, si bien no se veía feliz, como mínimo no parecía estar lista para matarle.

-Me lo creeré, por ahora.

-Algunas veces las cosas, solo pasan, y no tienes control sobre ellas.

-Supongo.

-Dejemos eso de lado, ahora concentrémonos en el problema central, ¿Has logrado hacer algún avance?

-Yo y Marco llegamos pasado el mediodía a Santa Olga, solo he tenido tiempo de arreglar un poco esta oficina, y creo Marco esta igual.

Eclipsa se mordió la lengua. -Ya veo, ¿Algo que reportar?

-Nada importante. -Moon levanto algunos papeles. - Las princesas rebeldes quemaron toda la oficina, así que todo lo que podría ser útil es cenizas ahora.

Eclipsa suspiro derrotada. -Ya veo, supongo que solo toca esperar

-Mañana será otro día.

-Yo solo espero que lleguemos a mañana.

Eclipsa cinto como el rostro frio de Moon se suavizaba un poco.

-No hiciste nada.

-Disculpa.

-No hiciste nada, cual sea la razón por la que esta guerra comience, tu no hiciste nada para provocarla.

Eclipsa sonrió melancólicamente. –Tampoco he logrado hacer algo para detenerla.

-La guerra aun no comienza, aún hay tiempo. Pero si llegase a comenzar, quiero que…

-¿Envié a Star a la tierra? No pongas esa cara, he llegado a considerar a tu revoltosa hija como de mi familia, y creo que mi hija será bien cuidada si ella esta allí para protegerla.

Moon asintió satisfecha a la respuesta de Eclipsa.

-Bien, pero quiero que lo jures.

Eclipsa sonrió.

-No funciona así Moon, si quieres que Star esté huya del peligro, debes hacer que ella jure irse. Yo puedo echarla, pero mi juramento no le impediría volver.

-Entonces hazlo.

Eclipsa lo considero unos segundos, había algunos problemas, y no creí que hubiese alguna forma de convencerla por las buenas. -Preferiría que lo hagas tú. Eres su madre.

-Ella nunca no me escucha. ¡Nunca!

-Entonces has que te escuche.

Eclipsa observo como el rostro decepcionado de Moon se agravaba, si Moon no perdonaba los errores de su hija pronto, puede que no llegase el momento para hacerlo después.

-Solo trata de que tu hija te escuche, eres su madre, ella te adora.

-Adora hacer lo que le da la gana, y luego dejar que me encargue yo de solucionar todos sus problemas.

La conversación termino, allí, estaba claro que Moon no perdonaría a Star, y Star le tenía demasiado miedo a Moon como para buscar su perdón

\- ¿Por qué les es tan difícil pedir perdón?

Adelanto del Capitulo dos: Lejos de casa.

El primer día de Marco en el instituto comienza, y hay mucho que debe aprender si quiere poder sobrevivir en el instituto Santa Olga, para princesas caprichosas. Lección número uno; ¡No hay duchas privadas!

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


	3. Capitulo: Dos

Antes de comenzar me gustaría desearles un feliz año nuevo, se que es un poco tarde para eso, pero tuve que hacer y rehacer este capitulo, ya que simplemente no quería cuadrar con el capitulo tres, el cual espero pueda salir pronto.

Como siempre me gustaría agradecer a; "El criadero de Marco" ya que esta historia esta basada en unas imagines que el creo, a Kaiser, por ayudarme a editar y corregir.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Lejos de casa

Marco observaba como los primeros rayos de luz ingresaban perezosamente por las altas ventanas del baño. Había logrado escaparse de Merry hace algunos minutos, desgraciadamente Excalibur se negaba a regresar a su vaina. Sin un lugar seguro para apaciguarla, Marco había tenido que optar por la segunda mejor opción que tenía disponible; "Una larga ducha de agua helada"

La ducha no fue agradable, pero si fue muy funcional, 10 minutos debajo de su frio, y Marco se sentía purificado, de hecho, ya ni siquiera se acordaba dónde estaba.

-Creo, que, se, me, paso, la, mano. -Comento Marco mientras tiritaba de frio, necesitaba calentarse un poco o podría desmayarse.

Mientras Marco buscaba apresuradamente entre sus ropas, encontró una llave dorada, no tenía una forma común. Recordaba que Moon se la dio, bajo una advertencia, pero no podía recordar para que era. Su único distintivo era una marca en el borde.

-¿Que se supone abre esta cosa? -Se preguntó Marco, mientras se envolvía en una toalla. -No es la llave de la habitación, y es muy grande para ser la llave del armario.

Marco levanto la llave sobre su cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que Moon le había dicho acerca de la dichosa llave, con sus dedos recorrió el contorno de la llave, haciendo que esta brillase débilmente. ¡Marco ya había visto este tipo de reacción antes!

-Es una llave mágica. - Exclamo, con entusiasmo. -Si es como la que Star tiene en su cuarto…la puerta debe estar…Aquí.

Marco rápidamente giro la llave, solo para potarse con una inmensa tina de agua caliente del otro lado.

-Ya me parecía raro que las princesas se bañasen en una ducha. -Se quejó Marco mientras ingresaba por la puerta mágica. -bañera mágica. Que genial.

Marco recorrió con la mirada los delicados acabados de la habitación mágica, claramente su creados había invertido una fortuna en la decoración.

-Este lugar es hermoso. -Marco se sintió un poco mal, en especial cuando comparo esta bañera, con su habitual ducha. -La magia es increíble.

Sintiéndose tetado por el agua caliente, Marco dejo caer su toalla, y entro en la inmensa bañera, el efecto fue casi inmediato, Marco podía sentir como sus preocupaciones, y estrés eran derretidos en el calor del agua.

-Me pregunto si le podría pedir a Moon algo así.

Marco suspiro y se adentró en el agua aún más, dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumasen.

-Esto es vida. -Marco se hundió hasta que solo su cabeza sobresalía del agua. -Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.

-No creo eso sea posible princesa Turlina, en especial con la nueva directora.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_El reino de Mewnee definitivamente había tenido mejores días, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora mismo Moon podía ver como todo estaba cerca de un punto de quiebre. Su reino, el amado reino que heredó de su madre el mismo día en que fue asesinada, estaba cayendo en ruinas; la hambruna, las enfermedades, la guerra. Casi pareciese una broma, Mewnee se había convertido en una bomba mágica a punto de explotar. Lejos quedaban esos días donde Mewnee fue considerado el más poderoso, orgulloso y colorido reino de todas las dimensiones. Mewnee ya no era ese reino que ella recorría cuando era una niña pequeña._

_En este momento, la hambruna se estaba volviendo cada vez más común, los rendimientos de los campos de maíz estaban en un mínimo histórico, los pueblos más comunes eran golpeados regularmente con plagas y enfermedades. Y la reina no podía hacer nada, los nobles corruptos y cobardes por naturaleza se habían agrupado en una esquina, ridiculizando y difamando a la reina recién puesta, mientras esperaban el día donde la reina tenga que renunciar a su derecho al trono. _

_Las calles estaban cubiertas de suciedad, los plebeyos se morían por miles, y aquellos que sobrevivían, se volvían bandidos. Los caballeros de Mewnee también estaban confabulados, ya sea por la severa crisis, o por haber sido sobornados por los nobles, Mewnee había perdido por completo su fuerza militar. _

_¿Y todo por qué? Porque su hija, Star Buterfly, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de renunciar al trono ¿Cómo era posible que su hija, aquella a la que entreno y educo desde el momento de su nacimiento, no pensase en las consecuencias de sus acciones? Moon no podía creerlo._

-Debo, hacer, algo.

Pero, no fue necesario, el insistente sonido de alarma, libero a Moon se sus pesadillas, y la devolvió a la nada agradable realidad. Ella ahora era la directora de una escuela para princesas caprichosas.

Moon se froto la cabeza, antes de golpear salvajemente el despertador. El pobre aparato no se merecía semejante trato, y Moon lo sabía, por lo que uso su magia para repararlo.

-Bien, día, dos, puedes hacerlo Moon, solo levantare, dúchate, busca un desayuno, y…luego…te inventas algo sobre la marcha.

_Moon se sentía sola, desolada, abandonada. Su esposo se había ido, su hija ahora trabajaba con la reina que le arrebato el reino entero. Ella se sentía como si hubiese perdido el control de su vida. Era un barco sin timón o velas, atrapado en una inmensa tormenta._

Moon se levantó y con algo de odio examino su rostro en el espejo. -River. -Susurro casi como si se tratase de una maldición.

Su matrimonio con semejante personaje, pequeño y barrigón, se basó en una amistad mal encausada, un momento de debilidad debido al fallecimiento de su madre, y una apremiante necesidad de un ejército que la respaldase. Si todos esos factores no se hubiesen juntado ella no se hubiese casado. River ciertamente no un candidato adecuado para el trono. Siempre comiendo maíz en cantidades tan grandes, que podrían hacer que cualquiera vomite con solo verlo, muy descuidado con su higiene personal, ni que decir de sus continuos escapes, sus mal llamados "viajes de caza".

_Con semejante padre, que podía esperar de su "hija" si bien Moon siempre había tratado de ser tolerante con las "aventuras" de su hija. Esto había demostrado ser un error, ¿Cuán diferente serían las cosas si ella hubiese hecho caso a las señales? ¿Si en vez de ignorar, esperando que Star encontrase su equilibrio, ella hubiese puesto mano dura en su educación? ¿Si, en vez de hacer caso a su hija, hubiese hecho caso a la alta comisión mágica?_

-Seguramente no estaría durmiendo en una escuela casi en ruinas. -Se lamentó Moon.

_Si había algo positivo de todo este problema de Eclipsa, eso era que Moon había comprendido finalmente el valor de la información. Tomo tiempo, pero Moon habia logrado hacerse con _una red de espías decente,_ y aun no era perfecta, además de estar muy limitada a ciertas zonas, aun así, todo el oro que Moon había invertido, en reclutar y entrenar a sus informantes, era algo de lo que Moon podía sentirse muy orgullosa. _Esta red de espías fue la que le reveló la precaria situación en la que estaba el reino, además le habían dado los medios para evitar un masivo golpe de estado, claro que el peligro no había pasado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tom estaba sudando la gota gorda, sus manos no podían estar quietas.

-Quien diría que encontrarme con un simple mortal me pondría tan nervioso.

El príncipe del inframundo trago saliva.

-Bueno, se podría decir que hay motivos para estar nervioso, nuestro primer encuentro, no fue en buenos términos.

-Hace un mes-

_Tom contaba hasta diez en su mente, luego contó hasta veinte, luego conto hasta treinta, así siguió una y otra vez. No importaba, las llamas de su furia seguían creciendo. Había enloquecido de furia cuando se dio cuenta de que Star había estado en una cita con… alguien que no fuese él. Deseaba dejarla sentir su ira. Herirla como ella lo había lastimado. Pero al final se contuvo._

_Star lo había dejado plantado en dos ocasiones. La primera vez, había sido tan doloroso pensó que moriría, que dejaría de existir. La segunda vez había sido mucho, mucho peor. Sintió que algo en él había muerto esa noche. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de hacer nada en contra de Star._

_Arrastro sus pies de regreso al estadio, ahora vacío y oscuro, esperaba que su carruaje tirado por un caballo no muerto siguiese en el al estacionamiento donde lo había dejado. ¿Por qué había tendido venir justo el día de hoy a la tierra? Bueno, después de darse un rápido duchazo en casa, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para procesar lo que acababa de suceder. _

_Talvez hablaría con Brian, no, eso no era una buena idea, Tom no podía imaginarse hablando de lo que paso esta noche con nadie, profesional capacitado o no. Por ahora, llegar a casa era suficiente. Ya mañana será otro día, un poco se sueño y seguro que podía calmarse._

_Abrió la puerta, subió al interior del vehículo, solo para notar a un extraño sentado en su silla, su trono, por así decirlo._

_-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu concierto? -Pregunto casualmente una chica de cabello oscuro con un gorro verde. –Me parece que no te fue mal. ¿Te encontraste con la princesa de tus sueños? _

_ \- ¡Sal de aquí mortal! – Los ojos de Tom se tornaron rojos. Mientras las llamas iluminaban todo el parqueadero. - ¡Antes de que te borre!_

_ La niña simplemente lo miró directamente y parpadeó dos veces, muy lentamente, sin impresionarse. –Janna. Esta mortal se llama Janna, príncipe Tom. _

_\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? - Pregunto Tom con asombro, salvo por Marco, no debería haber ningún mortal que conociese su identidad. _

_Janna solo levanto los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. -Leo mucho._

_Tom consideró lanzarla a las profundidades del abismo por su insolencia. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de un dato muy importante, nadie, ni siquiera Star sabían que él iba a encontrarse esta noche en el concierto de Love Sentence._

_-No sé de qué hablas, yo solo estaba…_

_-... En el concierto de Love Sentence, lo sé. - Le interrumpo Janna. -Asististe a este concierto porque eres secretamente un gran admirador de las bandas de chicos de la Tierra, claro que consideras esto una especie de secreto oscuro y vergonzoso. _

_\- ¡Mentiras! ¡¿Porque el príncipe del inframundo estaría interesado en una…?!_

_-Hay una foto firmada de por Justin Towers en, bueno, probablemente ese gabinete. - Señaló Janna con aburrimiento. _

_\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunto Tom mientras impedía que Janna abriese el cajón donde guardaba sus secretos más vergonzosos._

_-Leo mucho, como que ya te lo dije. Pero sigues sin responder mi pregunta. ¿Te encontraste con la princesa de tus sueños? _

_Tom no supo que responder a eso, ¿Había una respuesta para empezar?_

_-No de que estas hablando._

_\- ¿Acaso no viste a Star cuando salía sola del concierto, con aspecto desanimado? ¿Acaso no creíste que esta podía ser tu oportunidad perfecta para entrar en sus bragas reales? -Janna sonrió como solo un tiburón hambriento puede hacerlo. -Si solo pudieses encontrar una manera de animarla. Seguramente ella olvidaría a su amor platónico. Supongo que incluso te ofreciste como un reemplazo, desinteresadamente. - Hanna se rio amargamente de esa última parte._

_-Eres alguien, sorprendentemente bien informada. -Respondió Tom. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha. La ira parecía dar paso a la perplejidad y la extraña sensación que, de alguna manera, no podía identificar. ¿Era miedo lo que sentía? -Pero te equivocas en la última parte. No hablamos. Ella ... solo tenía ojos para Marco…en ese, momento…_

_Janna le dirigió una mirada extraña a Tom y luego pareció reprimir una carcajada. -¡Wow, eso tuvo que doler! Aunque eso explica las llamas que derriten el asfalto_

_Tom gruño, no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba, pero estaba claro, que debía mantener a la chica hablando, ¿Qué más sabia esa tal Janna?_

_-Sí, supongo que dolió._

_Tom nunca lo admitiría, pero esta chica le producía una extraña sensación de vacío en su estómago, era como si la presencia de esta niña humana lo forzase a estar alerta. Debería tener aproximadamente la edad de Star, obviamente también la conocía, quizás incluso gozase de su favor. _

_-Bueno, ahora que te he respondido a tus preguntas, espero que te des cuenta de que tengo que matarte. -Mencionó Tom casualmente. Esta chica sabía demasiado, el aura que le rodeaba no era normal, amenazarla era posiblemente el mejor camino a tomar. _

_-Claro, claro, definitivamente podrías intentarlo. -Respondió Janna con calma. -O podrías regresar con Star. _

_\- ¿Volver con Star? -Tom no se había dado cuenta de cuánto quería eso, hasta que la extraña niña lo mencionó. - ¿Cómo?_

_-Mmm, no sé. Hay muchas opciones para escoger. Si yo fuera tú, simplemente trataría de ponerla celosa de alguna manera, hacer que se dé cuenta de lo que se perdió, del inmenso pedazo de carne que descartó. - Janna comenzó a picar peligrosamente su ego. -La evidencia indica que una mujer solo se da cuenta de lo que ha perdido en su vida, después de que otros se los llevan. _

_Tom, no pudo responder a eso, no entendió lo que Janna estaba tratando de decir._

_\- ¿No me digas que no lo entiendes? Te daré un ejemplo; Durante más de medio año tuvo a Marco solo de amigo, pero cuando este logro invitar a Jackie a salir, de repente Star se da cuenta de que quiere la D… de los Díaz gravada en su piel.! ¡Es el cliché más viejo del mundo! Mientras la estés siguiendo como un cachorro enfermo, ¡No vales nada! pero aléjate, y bueno, tú me entiendes._

_Tom reflexionó sobre sus palabras. Sonaban verdad. Definitivamente había un tipo de chica como esa. Pero no creía que Star funcionara de esa manera. -No creo Star sea así. _

_Janna sonrió al notar como la convicción de Tom comenzaba a flaquear. - ¡Entonces usa magia! Eres el príncipe del inframundo, ¿Acaso no se supone que eres el guardián de los poderes ocultos del mundo?_

_\- ¿Crees que no lo he tratado ya? Pócimas, brujería, cualquier conocimiento arcano en mi poder ya lo he usado… nada funciona. -Tom perdió fuerza en la última frase. Todo, él había intentado todo eso, y más. Pero nada funcionaba. -Su varita la protege._

_-Tom, todo lo que tienes que hacer, es encontrar una apertura, que alguien más. - Janna sonrió mientras depositaba un pequeño ídolo de piedra en el asiento. -Preferiblemente alguien en quien Star confié, te habrá la puerta. Cuanto más cerca mejor. -La voz de Janna, ahora tenía un todo casi hipnótico. –Mmm no lo sé ¿Qué tal su mejor amiga?_

_\- ¡¿Marco ?!- Preguntó Tom con burla y disgusto._

_-…Dos cosas; primero, Marco es hombre. -Janna se pasó la lengua por los labios. -Dios, sabe que es un pedazo de…ejem. Dos, si él estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo así. -Janna se estremeció solo con imaginarlo. -Yo no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo._

_-Bueno, su nombre tenía que salir en algún lado en esta conversación, siento como si estuvieses evitando nombrarlo. -Se apresuró a excusarse Tom, su pequeño intento de comedia había terminado dando pena ajena._

_-La verdad yo estaba pensando en una servidora. - Janna sonrió mientras observaba el rostro colorado de Tom. - Después de todo, soy la mejor amiga de Star._

_\- ¡Espera un segundo! Si realmente eres la mejor amiga de Star, ¿Por qué me ayudarías a ponerla bajo un hechizo?_

_-Tal vez me parece divertido. Tal vez soy una mala amiga. Tal vez pueda sacarte alguna ganancia. Tal vez tengo motivos ocultos que aún no puedo contarte. -Janna enumeró con calma- Talvez deberías unir dos o más de esos._

_Los ojos de Tom se abrieron cuando por fin comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba. ¡Estaba en medio de una lucha de chicas! Y como demonio que era "los celos y las traiciones" eran su especialidad._

_\- ¿Cómo sé que realmente eres una amiga cercana de Star? - Pregunto Tom. Tanteando el camino que se abría frente a él. - Ella nunca te mencionó._

_\- ¿Y ella te menciona todo lo que ocurre con su vida? _

_-No me contestes con más preguntas mortal. -Gruño Tom, y las llamas del estacionamiento volvieron a alzarse._

_Pero ese nuevo intento de intimidar a Janna fue tan efectivo como todos los anteriores._

_-Solo un amigo cercano, podría haber arreglado todas esas felices coincidencias, que viviste el día de hoy._

_\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Arreglado? ¡¿Tu planeaste esto?! -Los ojos de Tom se pusieron rojos de ira una vez más. - ¿Estás diciendo que no solo sabes lo que pasó, sino que lo sabías antes de que sucediera? ¡¿Por qué lo planeaste?!_

_Janna sonrió divertida. Nuevamente Tom tenía que replantearse cuánto de él sabía ella, lo cual era un error critico en cualquier negociación, en especial en este punto._

_-Pero ¿Cómo? - Honestamente, Tom no podía concebir cómo alguien había podido predecir que él iba a estar en el concierto, sus padres no sabían dónde estaba, el cochero apenas si se había enterado cuando el demando sus servicios, incluso había ido tan lejos como para comprar las entradas usando a un tercero._

_-La pregunta, no es ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué?, trata de usar el ¿Cuánto? Y veras como es más fácil. -Nuevamente Janna no había contestado la pregunta de Tom, y en su lugar le había hecho una pregunta, bueno, en compensación le daría al príncipe del inframundo, unos valiosos minutos para enfriar su cabeza. Cuando considerase que había pasado suficiente tiempo volvería a la carga. -… ¿Te consideras un ser con alma, Tom?_

_-No, no tengo un alma realmente. O vida, soy un demonio después de todo… ¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?!"_

_-Nada, pero has estado sin hablar por más de cinco minutos, así que necesitaba un nuevo tema de conversación._

_-Ya veo, entonces, tal vez algún día te lo explique. _

_-Suena a que será una conversación agradable. _

_Tom se sintió desconectado, ¿Por qué habían comenzado a hablar de eso? -Espera, espera, regresemos al tema. ¿Si? Me estabas diciendo que de alguna manera ideaste un escenario en el que Marco le rompería el corazón a Star. Yo terminaría topándome con una princesa furiosa mientras me escapaba de un concierto que nadie sabía que iría. Para todo terminar con Star humillándome por completo. -Las llamas estallaron por cada poro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo ver a la niña estremecerse, ni siquiera un poco. - ¿Eh olvidado algo? _

_-Detalles más, detalles menos, mientras tengas la idea base me doy por servida. _

_Tom estaba a punto de estallar, pero tenía con contenerse, no podía hacer una rabieta en la tierra, a menos que quise pasar los siguiente 500 años limpiando los baños de su casa con la lengua. Bueno, no era como si no tuviese opciones, Janna estaba en su carruaje, si él la llevaba al inframundo, podría hacer lo que quisiese allí. Estuvo a nada de dar la orden a su cochero de moverse, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo a toda esta conversación: ¿Cuál era el motivo de Janna para hacer todo esto? Nadie llegaba a esos extremos a menos que tuviera algo que ganar. Y estaba seguro de que alguien tan listo no era la excepción._

_-Manipulaste a tu mejor amiga, obligándola a hacer algo que ella normalmente no haría. Me lastimaste hasta el punto de buscar venganza. Entonces has estado empujando y empujando esos deseos de venganza durante toda esta conversación. ¿Qué ganas tú de todo esto?_

_-Me atrapaste. -Janna levantó ambas palmas en el aire. -Honestamente, estaba comenzando a preocuparme, eres mucho más lento de lo que había calculado. De hecho, comencé a creer que estaría mitad de la noche lanzándote indirectas._

_-Honestamente, ¿Quién eres? -Pregunto Tom, completamente derrotado, por más príncipe del inframundo que es creyese ser, era obvio que la humana había estado jugando con él durante toda la conversación. –Y si es posible ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Tom, Tom, Tom, te dije que comenzases a usar el cuanto en tus preguntas._

_Tom gruño, pero cedió al final. - ¿Cuánto me costara tu ayuda?_

_Janna puso un rostro serio por primera vez en la noche. -Esto es el costo de mi ayuda._

_Tom abrió sus tras ojos mientras veía el papel que Janna le mostraba._

_ -Ciertamente no te andas con juegos. -Tom le arrebato el papel donde especificaba el precio que debía pagar para tener la ayuda de Janna. -Esto es bastante jodido de conseguir...Pero ¿Sabes qué? Ok, tu ganas. Lo pagare. Ah cambio espero tus sinceros esfuerzos para ayúdame a hechizar a Star. _

_-Estoy seguro que no se sentirá decepcionado. Señor cliente._

_Tom y Janna sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos._

_-A decir verdad, has llamado mi atención. -Llamas cubrieron su brazo y el de Janna. -Veamos cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerme entretenido._

_Janna solo se rio. –Cuanto quiera querido, cuanto quiera. La única duda aquí es; ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener tú mi curiosidad? -Respondió burlonamente. - ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos mañana por la noche?_

_\- ¿Porque no comenzar de una vez?_

_ -Es tarde, eres un desastre, y apestas._

_Tom quiso quejarse un poco. Sin embargo, definitivamente necesitaba volver a casa, una ducha definitivamente estaba en su lista de pendientes. _

_Janna saltó de su silla, saliendo por la puerta que Tom mantenía abierta. _

_\- ¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que necesito darte primero! -Grito cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dado una forma de llamarlo, y tampoco sabía cómo encontrarla._

_\- ¡No te preocupes! Ya los tengo. -Gritó Janna, mientras agitaba una pequeña campana y un pequeño martillo. _

_Tom suspiró confundido, y con un gesto exasperado, ordenó que se volviese al infierno, antes de que algo más pasase. _

_-Que sea lo que tenga que ser._

_Sin embargo, mientras su transporte se hundía en las profundidades del asfalto, Tom fallo en notar la mirada burlona que Janna le estaba dedicando._

_-Fin recuerdo-_

Tom abrió los ojos, y tembló de nuevo, ese pequeño y fugas primer encuentro le había servido para más de lo que él se atrevería a mencionar, aun así, Janna siempre había sido una ayuda muy cara para el príncipe. La humana poseía conocimientos de magia que él creía perdidos en las arenas del tiempo. ¿Dónde los había encontrado?

-Está tardando. -Comento un poco preocupado Tom. Ahora que la piedra que mantenía el hechizo sobre Star estaba roto, necesitaba a Janna si quería mantener su relación, poco importaba el precio que tuviese que pagar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Marco casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco, cuando vio como varias princesas ingresaron despreocupadamente a la habitación.

-Princesa Turlina, no creí que fueses de las que madrugan para tomar un baño caliente. -Comento la princesa de 4 brazos; Patty, quien caminaba despreocupadamente mostrando sus pechos.

\- ¿Y…yo…? -Marco no sabía que decir, de hecho, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese paralizado.

-Podrías cubriste Patty. -Comento la princesa Penélope, tratando de cubrir el cuerpo de su compañera con una toalla.

-Por favor no peleen chicas. -Comento la princesa Betsy. Mientras se ponía en medio para evitar que estas discutiesen.

Antes de que el cerebro de Marco pudiese lograr comprender que estaba pasando, se vio rodeando por tres hermosas princesas.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiarme la espalda Turlina? -Comento Betsy mientras le ofrecía a Marco una barra de jabón. -Mis compañeras, están un poco indispuestas.

Marco apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando escucho las risas de las demás princesas.

-Sí, yo te la jabono. -Comento Marco, completamente perdido.

El agua afortunadamente el jabón, y las burbujas, ocultaron la poderosa erección que tenía en esos momentos, era casi como si tuviese una barra de acerró caliente entre sus piernas.

Las risas, y los comentarios continuaron, paro Marco no podía pensar en nada, mucho menos hablar, cuando finalmente hubo terminado de jabonar la espalda de la princesa Betsy, logro formular la única pregunta que podía tener en esos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? -Era una pregunta tonta, y estaba mal formulada, pero era lo mejor que Marco podía hacer en esos momentos, toda su fuerza mental se estaba usando en otras cosas.

Betsy solo se rio.

-En santa Olga, no hay bañeras individuales, todas las princesas tenemos que compartir una… algo acerca de general vínculos y esas cosas.

-Pero ¿La llave mágica?

-Para evitar problemas con la localización y todas esas cosas, supongo que es tanto una buena idea, como una molestia.

Marco no entendía lo que Betsy estaba diciendo, y casi no lo necesitaba, debía escapar ya, o puede que termine rodeado de más princesas.

-Si me permiten, voy saliendo, el vapor me está mareando.

Marco sujeto la toalla más cercana a su posición, y la uso como un improvisado taparrabos mientras escapaba lo más rápido que sus tambaleantes piernas se lo permitieron

No bien la princesa Turlina hubo dejado la bañera. Patty se acercó a su compañera para iniciar el cotilleo.

-La princesa Turlina está muy plana ¿Verdad? -Comento Patty son una gran sonrisa.

-Pobre, está casi tan plana que Star. Supongo que por eso son tan amigas. -Comento Betsy con un tono divertido.

-Solo espero que no desarrolle un complejo con su tamaño. -Agrego Penélope mientras veía de reojo las inmensas tetas que Betsy tenía. -No todas podemos tener ubres de vaca.

Betsy apretó los brazos haciendo que sus inmensos pechos sobresaliesen aún más. -Podrías explicar tu comentario. como puedes comparar estas tiernas niñas con las ubres de una baca.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hekapoo estaba molesta, no, más que eso, estaba furiosa, ¡No! era incluso peor, ella estaba histérica. Y la única razón por la cual no había perdido el control de sus llamas, y calcinado la carne de la nueva reina de Mewnee, era que para bien o para mal, ella había jurado nunca usar su poder contra un miembro de la alta comisión mágica.

Bueno, no era como si eso importase en estos momentos, Star se las había arreglado para que la despidieron junto a Rhombulos y Omnitraxus, por lo que se podía decir que ese juramento ya no era válido.

Hekapoo levanto sus manos listas para invocar las llamas, pero la voz de Omnitraxus lo detuvo.

-Llegamos Hekapoo. Aquí es donde Globgor quedo cristalizado.

Hekapoo levanto la vista, y efectivamente allí se encontraba ese maldito monstruo, aun no podía comprender porque Eclipsa había hecho semejante drama por semejante monstruo devora humanos.

\- Globgor, incluso entre los malditos, su nombre es leyenda. -Se quejó Hekapoo, mientras daba la vuelta a la inmensa estructura de cristal. - ¿Seguro que Eclipsa vendrá a buscarlo?

Omnitraxus solo asiente. -Es una constante.

Hekapoo maldijo a su compañero por lo bajo, ella odiaba a aquellos seres que crean poder predecir el futuro, el futuro no era algo tangible, siempre cambiaba, no se podía predecir.

-Entonces, solo hay que hacer que no lo encuentre. -Y sin explicarle nada a nadie, clavo sus tijeras en la base del cristal, y lentamente comenzó a crear un portal por donde todo el cristal podría pasar sin problemas.

Omnitraxus no supo que responder, en ninguno de los futuros que él había predicho, se consideró semejante variable. - ¿A dónde planeas enviarlo? -Pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Al núcleo ardiente de un volcán activo. -Contesto Hekapoo divertida. -A ver si allí puede recuperarlo nuestra querida reina.

Rhombulos se rasco la cabeza. -Eso suena muy malvado Hekapoo.

\- ¿Más malvado que liberar un temible monstruo que se ha comido una cifra de tres dígitos de newmanos? -Cuestiono Hekapoo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No…no tanto.

Hekapoo termino el portal, lanzando al inmenso cristal a la ardiente lava, y por un segundo, mientras la figura de Globgor se hundía con todo y su prisión, Hekapoo podía jurar que vio temor en los ojos del monstruo.

-Je je. Casi se sintió como si tuviese miedo.

Omnitraxus solo desvió la mirada. Realmente no había esperado que el futuro que él tenía previsto, se torciese de esta manera. -Supongo que esto nos quita el problema del rey monstruo, pero ¿Qué hacemos con el resto?

-Un problema a la vez Omnitraxus, un problema a la vez. -Declaro Hekapoo mientras cerraba el portal.

-Ahora solo resta encargarnos de Eclipsa. -Festejo Rhombulos. - ¿También debemos devolverle el reino a Moon?

-No, nos olvidemos que ella fue la pacto con Eclipsa en primer lugar, ni que decir que, al hacerlo Star vuelve a estar en la línea de sucesión. -Le recordó Omnitraxus a su compañero. - Este problema comenzó, porque no tomamos acciones decisivas cuando debíamos. Así que debemos pensar cuidadosamente nuestro siguiente paso.

Rhombulos levanto una mano, completamente emocionado. - ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos en contacto con esa solariana llamada Mina Loveberry? Parecía estar muy dispuesta a deshacerse de los monstruos que plagaban Mewnee.

Omnitraxus inclino su cabeza, el ya había considerado esa opción, pero ahora que Hekapoo había enviado a la nada todos los futuros que él había predicho, no se sentía tan confiado con ese plan. -Estas muy callada Hekapoo, ¿Tienes un plan?

Hekapoo se estira, casi como si pudiese quitarse de encima todos sus problemas. -Dormir.

\- ¡Eso no es un plan!

Hekapoo sonríe mientras levanta sus tijeras dimensionales sobre su cabeza. -Talvez, pero es mi plan. Adiós.

Rhombulos se rasca la cabeza. -No entiendo que le pasa. Hasta hace solo unos minutos estaba echando fuego por las orejas.

-Ya libero toda la rabia que sentía, ahora tiene sueño. -Omnitraxus suspira. -Dejémosla de lado, y busquemos a esa chica… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Mina Loveberry

Omnitraxus se concentró, tratando de predecir cómo serían las futuras negociaciones, pero por más que se esforzó, le fue imposible ver algo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Moon tuvo que morderse la lengua, cuando vio a Marco ingresar a su oficina, era obvio que el pobre chico había pasado una noche de perros.

-Marco. -Moon tocio rápidamente y corrigió. - Princesa Turlina, tienes cara de no haber podido dormir anoche.

Marco solo se rio débilmente. -Mi cama, estaba, incomoda.

Moon, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita por lo bajo ante la declaración de Marco. Era obvio que había sido más que una mala cama lo que le había pasado. Aun así, no ahondo en el tema.

-Veré que puedo hacer, para, solucionar ese percance. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarse princesa?

Marco se sentía molesto, era más que obvio que Moon estaba conteniéndose para no reírse. Bueno, tenía otros problemas en ese momento.

\- ¿Dónde puedo bañarme? No, espera, déjame ampliar mi pregunta. ¿Dónde puedo bañarme sin la presencia de las demás princesas?

Moon sintió como si un cuchillo bajase por su espalda. ¿Dónde podía bañarse Marco? ¡Él era un chico! ¿Cómo es que ella se había olvidado de ese dato? ¡Todas las princesas comparten bañera!

Por unos segundos considero prestarle el baño privado que tenía a su disposición, pero lo descarto rápidamente, si las demás princesas se enteran que una tiene acceso a la bañera privada de la directora, podría levantar sospechas innecesarias.

-Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con la ducha que está en tu habitación. La bañera esta compartida por todas las estudiantes.

Marco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar, esa información le hubiese servido tanto hace unos minutos. En todo caso no importaba, en estos momentos, necesitaba quitarse esa molesta sensación de su entre pierna, o no podría ir al comedor a desayunar.

* * *

Mi viejo foro a vuelto, y varios de los borradores que tenia también, por lo que creo que seré capas de actualizar algunas de mis historias, espero que esta noticia les alegre tanto como a mi


End file.
